Generation
by chaz44
Summary: Amy Swan is about to become a wearwolf which will change her life forever, but not only that her past is about to catch up with her let alone her long lost family who don't even know she exists.


I stand there in front of the mirror and all I can see is the dark shadows that linger under my eyes and the scar of a bite mark on my right cheek. I sigh grab my navy jumper of the floor and pull it over. It hangs off me as it must be two sizes to big but I don't care. My dark brown hair hangs of my shoulders which looks as dull as me. It had just been my 16th Birthday and no way in hell did I look my age! It is the first day of collage which I am dreading all I want to do it jump back into bed and hide. Amy! My mum Sue shouts you're going to be late! I grab my bag of the chair in my room and go down stairs. My Mum is already waiting for me in the hall way with the car keys in her hands, god you look awful Amy my mum says with concern. Tell me about it I say and open the front door. We make our way down the drive way and get into the car. I had another night mare I suddenly say I didn't get much sleep. I don't know what I'm going to do with you she moans your looking worse every day, you have these high temperatures and to top it off you get these night mares every night that are keeping you up!. Mum I am fine! Stop worrying about me. Mum starts the car and starts driving me to collage. Lately you tell me nothing and all I want to do is help you, please tell me what wrong? Arrrrrhhh mum! My mum pulls up outside the collage and I jump out the car, mum you already know why I get these high temperatures you just don't like to say it I'm changing and that's that and I slam the door and walk into collage.

As I start walking up to the collage gates I notice that my best friend Julia is waiting for me. Hey I say with a smile. You ready for your first day at this crappy place she laughs. No I answer. Well at least we can look at all the hot lads in the upper years from us she says nudging me. I laugh and walk through the gates. Julia had gotten boy crazy over the holidays. Julia starts walking beside me but then stops grabbing my arm and turning me towards her. God she says you look bluddy awful! Tell me something I don't know and I just shrug my shoulders. Should you even be here you look ill Amy? I am fine and anyway I could no way miss my first day of collage! Please don't go on about it I just had this conversation with my mum, really I'm fine. If you say so she says dragging my arm into the old looking building, come on let's get this day over and done with!

By the end of the day I'm bored, tired and can't wait to get home. I wait for Julia at her locker as we had different lessons last. When she arrives she comes all jolly and bouncy. You never guess what? What? Actually don't tell me let me guess you got a hot lad in your class I say laughing. She stands there smiling not only that but he is sat right next to me! What's his name then? Alex. Oooh I say. Now come on I wanna go home you can tell me all about him on the bus.

By the time Julia has stopped blabbing on and on about Alex it's my stop to get off the bus I say bye to Julia and get off. I start walking towards my house as the bus stop is literally right in front of my house however I stop short. I stand there looking confused as my mum has packed her car full of boxes and there right next to it is a bright red truck. What on earth was going on? I run towards my house and open my door and call for my mum. Muuuum! What is going on!? And before I can shout even more I realise that the house is empty. Mum comes out the kitchen looking hot and sweaty. Im sorry to say this darling but we are moving house and going to live up in La push, well actually on the border of La Push and Forks. WHAT!? I say absolute shocked. NO WAY AM I MOVING! Look at you I don't even recognise you any more, you need your dad…No I but in, NO! My dad doesn't even want to see me; I haven't seen him since I was what 13!? That's not true you cut him out of your life. Yea because he didn't want me going down there anymore to see him. He still phoned and wanted to come down here to see you but you would never speak to him! You going down there might help and besides I don't have a clue what to do with you, you need your dads help! Even if I did need his help I couldn't face going down there! Not with everything that has happened. Amy we are going and nothing is going to change my mind. Why the hurry? What about your job? What about collage? Oh my god! I would leave Julia! Mum you cannot be serious, I have friends here! Stop with all the questions I have already found a job at the local hospital and there are near collages that you can go to and you can make new friends. I start to cry and ask when we are leaving. Tomorrow my mum replied and with that I ran upstairs to call my best friend.

So here I was packing my bags when I should be at collage. Julia was absolute furious with my mother for doing this and even more furious than me and I was livid! She suggested too kidnap me being the crazy girl she was which I actually found quite funny. I had just packed the last few things of my belongings when my mum came in asking if I was ready to go. No I answered and picked up my bag. Oh come on Amy you know I am doing the right thing you just can't admit it yet to yourself. I can't believe you are making me do this I say and walk out my room or should I say old room and made my way to my truck. Oh yea did I mention my mum bribed me with a new truck to make me go! It Is a bright red shiny new truck which is lush but still this will not make me forgive her! The truck was full for our belongings and furniture that would fit in it. Mum comes out the house and locks it up, I have to run down to the estate agents to give them the keys you go ahead and get a start on the journey. I now had a journey from New Mexico to forks in Washington absolute great! This was going to take over a day!


End file.
